1. Field
The present disclosure relates to fluid controlling apparatuses, and filters and bio-chips including the fluid controlling apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fluid controlling apparatus including a fluid resisting unit to control a speed of a fluid and a filter, and a biochip both including the fluid controlling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices are used to perform biological or chemical reactions by manipulating a small amount of fluid. Microfluidic devices may include microfluidic structures arranged within any of variously shaped platforms, such as a chip or a disc. A microfluidic structure may include, for example, a chamber that stores a fluid, a channel through which the fluid flows, and a valve that controls fluid flow. The chamber, channel, and valve may be disposed in various combinations within a platform. A hydrodynamic filter is a system for capturing target materials included in a fluid by using a flow of the fluid created by microfluidic structures. A biochip is formed by arranging such microfluidic structures on a chip-type platform so as to perform various assays, including biological reactions.